Tak: King of the Jungle?
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a vine swinging George of the Jungle makes an unwelcome visit to the Pupununu tribe? All this makes Tak desire to have more power than he already has and problems for George's new position too.
1. Greeting the Friendly Natives

Tak: King of the Jungle?

Chapter 1: Greeting the Friendly Natives

It was quite an average day for George, King of the Jungle on his usual route on patrol to find any animal in need. As George swing one vine, to the next, he immediately headed for a tree branch to rest. George's friend, Ape was also right behind him and he was curious to know why George had stopped.

"George, why did we stop going on patrol?" asked Ape.

"Look Ape" replied George as he pointed to a village, "George has never seen any village like this up in close and personal."

"George, I would like to advise you, that the village in question is known as the Pupununu village" replied Ape.

"And what's so bad about that for George?" asked George.

"Well, one thing is we animals of the jungle tend to avoid the village because it attracts bad luck" replied Ape.

"Bad luck, a village can't be bad luck to George, silly Ape" replied George, "George will go down there and introduce himself as King of the Jungle, after all, I'm suppose to know everyone here in the jungle."

"Oh, I got a bad feeling where this could be heading" sighed Ape as he shook his head while George took a vine and swung right down.

Meanwhile, back in the Pupununu village, the Chief was preparing his annual feast where members of the tribe were gathering various. Poor Tak was given the choir, i.e. all of Lok's choirs to do most of the work. Such as gathering wood for the fire for the feast, along with also carrying the corpus of the animal itself which was quite a heavy deceased warthog.

"That's right Tak, put some muscle into it" said Lok as he was "helping" poor Tak out.

"Shouldn't you be doing this?" asked Tak as he was carrying the deceased warthog on a large plate heading toward a lit fire.

"I would, but the Lok can not get so close to something like that" replied Lok.

"So let me guess, you're afraid of things that are not living?" asked Tak as he struggled with the heavy load.

"Precisely, that's why the Lok has you do it" replied Lok.

"Tak, what's taking you so long to load up the pig corpse onto the fire?" asked the Chief.

"This wasn't part of any of mine choirs!" cried Tak to which the weight of the deceased warthog was taking its toll on poor Tak.

"George will help you, make that roast!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

Suddenly, a man holding a vine came right into the scene. He grabbed the deceased warthog and placed it right on the fire pit. The Chief was quite impressed with his entrance, along with other members of the tribe whom were curious about this stranger.

"Stranger, please tell me what is your name?" asked the Chief.

"I'm known as George, King of the Jungle around these parts" replied George as he landed right onto the ground.

"Wait a second, you mean you're king of the entire jungle that surrounds this village?" asked the Chief who never heard of any title of king being attached to someone like George.

"Yes, it's George's responsibility to get to know everyone here in the jungle" replied George.

"Now there's somebody you can learn from, in not being a wimp" laughed Lok at poor Tak.

"Please, King George" said the Chief as he pulled George to his side, "please stay with us for a feast, we would be most welcome that you will be our honored guess."

"Oh, can George invite a few friends over?" asked George to the Chief.

"I don't see why not, any friend of the King of the Jungle, is a friend to the Pupununu tribe" replied the Chief.

"Okay then, just let George call in Shep and he'll bring in all of George's friends" said George.

Before the Chief could send George into his hut, George let out a loud yell throughout the jungle. This also got the attention of Ape who was worried on where George could have gone to.

"Oh no, I know that yell anywhere, either George is in trouble or he's calling for his pet elephant Shep!" cried Ape.

As the primate turned around, he noticed far off from where they came, birds began to leave, and other animals began to scatter. He could hear Ursula, her father, Magnolia and her father being taken by Shep to head where George was located. The elephant then got closer, right where poor Ape was, and the elephant simply grabbed Ape from his position and placed him on his back.

"Ape, where's Shep taking us?" asked Ursula.

"George met a tribe known as the Pupununu" replied Ape, "I warned that these Pupununu people always attract bad luck, and we're heading straight for them!"

"Tookie, Tookie!" cried Tookie Tookie Bird, whom flew right in following Shep.

"Well, let's hope these new friends of George don't happen to be cannibals" said Dr. Scott, "after all, you don't want to end up in a situation like last week."

"I told you, they'll have left us alone if you didn't disrupt their ceremony!" cried the Witch Doctor.

"How should I have known that they would sacrifice anyone who 'violates' their sacred ceremony to their so-called god?" asked Dr. Scott.

"Would you two please two arguing, we're almost there!" cried Magnolia.

Suddenly Shep came right out of a clearing, and nearly tripped over a log. The elephant halted just in the nick of time, yet he sent Ursula, Magnolia, Dr. Scott, Ape and the Witch Doctor all flying off his back and right into some mud. As Dr. Scott woke up from his ordeal, members of the Pupununu tribe began to gather around the four strangers to their village.

"Ah, don't eat me!" cried Dr. Scott as he woke up and noticed the Pupununu villager in the mask.

"Sorry, you have to excuse my friend over here, he really has a negative stereotype of you folks" replied the Witch Doctor who got up and dusted himself off.

"I do not have any bias whatsoever" replied Dr. Scott as he turned around in a huff.

"Ah, so you must be George's friends" said the Chief who came into the scene with George, "welcome to our humble Pupununu village, you four can stay as long as you like."

"See" said George to Dr. Scott, "George says they're friendly, they won't eat us."

"But of course not" added the Chief, "the only thing we have a taste for is for animals, not people."

All Dr. Scott's response was a simple fainting right back in the mud he got himself out. Yet as George and his friends were preparing to join the Pupununu people for a feast, Ape had an unsettling reason why he and his fellow animals of the jungle would not dare set foot in this village, ever.


	2. Jealousy of Tak

Chapter 2: Jealousy of Tak

Tak was getting quite jealous that a certain George of the Jungle, who was really the King of the Jungle was receiving all the attention from all members of the Pupununu tribe. It was quite difficult for Tak, during his study with Jibolba on controlling his Juju powers.

"Pay attention Tak!" cried Jibolba in his hut as he gave Tak another study guide book for him to study, "You need to concentrate on mastering the Juju powers."

"Well I can't obviously be able to do it if I have the so-called great King of the Jungle, George having all the glory" sighed Tak as he was carrying quite a load of books.

"Look Tak, you pay attention to your own duties and ignore this King George" replied Jibolba, "I do not want you to run into any trouble this time. Come on, let's get to the training grounds, I'll take your Juju staff since you have quite a heavy load to carry."

"Gee, thanks" sighed Tak as he was struggling to carry the load of books.

Meanwhile back in the village center, the Chief of the Pupununu tribe wanted to see what George could do as being the King of the Jungle.

"I'm just so curious to how you became king of the jungle, that surrounds our fair village" said the Chief as he turned to George.

"Oh that's easy, George was raised by apes, whom then proclaimed George to be king" replied George.

"Hmm, I can certainly see that, is your friend Ape, over here responsible for your well being?" asked the Chief.

"Of course I am, George and I grew up together" replied Ape.

"You can also summon some of your animal friends, may we see some of them up close?" asked the Chief.

"Oh George can do just that, with George's call" replied George.

As George was about to initiate his big summoning cry, poor Tak was carefully following Jibolba to the Juju training grounds. After George made his summoning cry, Tak nor Jibolba couldn't imagine what sort of creature made that cry.

"What the heck was that, it hurts my ear drums!" cried Tak as he was about to drop the books on the floor.

"You're telling me kid" replied Jibolba, "and I got hearing problems at my old age, just what the heck was that and what was it for?"

Suddenly as the two looked at the ground, they noticed that the small rocks began to shake as if there were a mini earthquake.

"Is it an earthquake or something?" asked Tak.

"No, elephant!" cried Jibolba as he noticed that George's pet Shep was coming in at quite a fast speed.

Jibolba raced to grab Tak right out of Shep's way, leaving the poor books Jibolba was going to take scattered across the jungle ground. The elephant not knowing what was there, headed for that direction and accidently stomped on all of them. Jibolba nearly dodged the stampeding elephant with Tak in a nearby bushes. After the elephant left, Jibolba was in mourning for his study books.

"Oh why, I had all of these books for all my entire life!" cried Jibolba as he was sobbing over the Juju magic books, "That's just great now I have to borrow a few from my brother!"

"Well, at least I won't have to do any Juju training today" replied Tak in a happy mood as he took his Juju staff.

While Jibolba was mourning over his crushed Juju books on the jungle ground, Tak wanted to see where that elephant was heading. A few seconds later, it led Tak to the village center where this George, King of the Jungle was there with his friends along with the Chief, along with several villagers.

"Oh great, another idiot I have to deal with" sighed Tak to himself as he began to sneak around the crowd of villagers.

The villagers were too concern in paying attention to the many tricks George was showing the villagers of his pet elephant Shep.

"So you're saying that you have a pet elephant, and this is he?" asked the Chief to George.

"Yep, George can show you all the tricks Shep can do" replied George.

"Just what are these tricks you have taught your pet to do?" asked the Chief.

"Watch this" replied George to which he then noticed Tak's Juju staff, "can George borrow this?"

"No, this is my Juju staff" protested Tak.

"Please, can George borrow your stick to show these people what tricks Shep can do?" continued George.

"And I keep on telling you, this is my Juju staff, not a wooden stick!" cried Tak.

"Give it up Tak" said Lok as he came into the scene, "since the higher authority is an honored guess in our fair village, the Lok demands you hand over your staff for the King of the Jungle's pet."

"No!" protested Tak.

The villagers gathering at the vent gasp in shock, as Tak would disobey a direct order into not surrendering his Juju staff.

"Slob will help" said Slob as she came into the scene and immediately managed to wrestle the Juju staff away from poor Tak, "here you go my Lok."

"Thank you very much Slob" replied Lok as he was given Tak's Juju staff.

"George, I really think you shouldn't do this" whispered Ape, "I don't want to take sides, but I'm taking the side of a protector of the Juju that you should find something else to give to Shep to play fetch with."

"Nonsense Ape, the villagers are giving George a stick to be used to play with Shep" replied George who ignored Ape's concerns.

Lok then handed George Tak's Juju staff, to which Tak was being held by two other villagers to prevent him from acquiring his staff.

"Okay Shep" said George as he was showing his pet elephant Tak's Juju staff, "you want to play fetch the stick, for these nice villagers?"

The elephant then sat on its behind, and began to act like a dog would and let out a trumpet cry through its long trunk as a yes.

"Okay, go fetch!" cried George.

Yet what George didn't know, after he threw poor Tak's Juju staff, was that the staff was heading straight toward where poor Jibolba was still trying to salvage his Juju study books that were crushed by Shep. The Juju staff landed right behind the old man who was quite unaware of what was going on.

"Hmm, what the heck is Tak's Juju staff doing behind me, oh well, I'll give it back to him when I see him again" said Jibolba.

"Look out behind you!" cried Dr. Scott who noticed that Shep wasn't going to stop in retrieving the Juju staff from Jibolba's pocket.

"What the, oh no, not again!" cried Jibolba.

The old man now once again, found himself face to face with George's pet elephant. He did not know what to expect, this time of what was the elephant after.


	3. Fight Between Tak and George

Chapter 3: Fight Between Tak and George

It was quite a scene at the Pupununu village, as which poor Jibolba was prepared to be caught in a crossfire right directly in the path of George's pet elephant Shep.

"Oh this isn't going to end well" sighed Jibolba as he looked in quite shock and horror to see a stampeding elephant come straight toward him.

The elephant continued its charge which it only was interested in Tak's Juju staff, which Jibolba had stored in his pocket. The old man then began to make a run for it, yet al Shep could do is concentrate in trying to obtain Tak's Juju staff.

"Get away from me!" cried Jibolba as he was being chased by the elephant.

"Oh great George, just look at what you've done now!" cried Ursula.

"But all George wanted to do was show the kind villagers on how to play with fetch with Shep" replied George.

"Yeah, with mine Juju staff!" cried Tak as he was trying to struggle to free himself from the two other villagers whom were preventing from him to attack George.

"Well somebody has to do and stop that elephant" said the Chief.

"Don't worry, the Lok shall do the job" replied Lok.

"Even if it means you'll have to confront something quite large?" asked the Chief.

"Er, when you put it that way–" replied Lok.

"Well done Lok, you can help secure that elephant before he ends up toppling over any of our huts" replied the Chief.

"Lok will, er, need a few experts on this" replied Lok.

"Don't worry, we'll come along" said Ape.

"Yes, we'll all come along" said Ursula who grabbed George who really wanted to stay at the village center.

Meanwhile, poor Jibolba was running out of space to run away from Shep. The poor old man became quite tired from all that running. As he stopped to take a short breath, he turned around and noticed the elephant glaring right directly at him.

"P-P-Please l-l-leave me alone I have nothing that you would gain from" said Jibolba.

Yet all Shep could do was stare at the Juju staff which Jibolba was keeping in his pocket safe for Tak to hand over. Before Jibolba could run for his life again, George along with Lok, and the others showed up on the scene.

"W-W-What's going on here, why the heck is that elephant chasing me?!" cried Jibolba.

"He's just playing fetch all he wants is that stick" replied George.

"Stick, what stick, you mean this?" asked Jibolba as he took out Tak's Juju staff, "But this is Tak's Juju staff, it's not a piece of wood you can just throw around."

"But all George wanted to do was show the villagers how George plays fetch" replied George.

"Well, you nearly caused me some years off of my life span!" cried Jibolba who began to approach George to which he hands over Tak's Juju staff, "Here's your so-called stick!"

The old man walked off from the scene in quite a huff, being quite disgusted that someone who professed to be the King of the surrounding jungle would mistaken a powerful Juju staff as a mere wooden stick to just play a game of fetch with.

"Don't worry, he'll cool down eventually" replied Lok, "come on, the Lok shall lead you back to the others."

A few minutes later, George along with Lok and the others arrived back at the center of the Pupununu village with Shep right behind them.

"Give me back my Juju staff!" cried Tak who finally managed to free himself from the two villagers whom were holding him.

"Sorry short stuff" replied Lok who blocked Tak's path to George, "but he still needs to show us a few more tricks with his elephant."

"Are you insane?!" cried Tak, "This so-called king nearly caused a elephant to stampede in this village!"

"Wait a second, are you challenging George?" asked George.

"Hmm, how should I put this, oh yeah, yes!" replied Tak who barked backed quite angrily at George, "What gives you the right to take away what's mine? I'm suppose to be a Juju guardian, and you walk right in here as if you own it!"

"Actually, I'm the one who authorizes who should own what here" corrected the Chief, "I just gave something to a higher authority, that's all."

"I can in fact be a better King of the Jungle, and you ever would have been!" continued Tak as he managed to get pass Lok and began to approach George.

"Stop right there!" cried an unfamiliar voice to at least George and company.

As everybody turned around they noticed the Juju judge making an emergency entrance on a three-headed flying monster.

"Oh great what kind of trouble am I in now?" asked Tak to the Juju judge.

"You Tak, are not in trouble at all, however, we have been secretly watching what's going on here in the Pupununu village" replied the Juju judge, "since, you Tak have challenged George King of the Jungle for which we do not have jurisdiction over, I have decided with also a secret conspiring from the ape elders, that if you wish to be King of the Jungle why not give it to you then?"

"Really, you're going to make me King of the Jungle?" asked Tak.

"Objection!" cried the Chief, "Your Honor, I do not impede to be rude here, but I will not allow someone like this to be a higher authority than me."

"Objection over ruled, sorry, looks like you're going to have to deal with Tak being King of the Jungle" replied the Juju judge.

"But what does George get then?" asked George.

"Since you have violated the possession of a protector of the Juju, you are required to experience being a Juju protector yourself" replied the Juju judge, "and that includes not using the Juju staff as a fetching toy!"

"But how long will Tak be King of the Jungle?" asked Ape.

"Trial days of being King of the Jungle, how about a month?" replied the Juju judge, to which the three-headed flying monster then began to head away from the scene, "Well, I got a busy schedule to keep, don't cause anymore trouble you former King of the Jungle, George."

After the Juju judge left the scene, everybody gasped in shock to see that Tak was now King of the Jungle with the approval over the ape elders and also from the Juju judge herself. George was quite well upset that he was no longer king anymore, and after a few hours since the Juju judge left, Ape soon found George crying in Tak's former hut in the Pupununu village.

"It's not fair!" cried George, "George doesn't want to be this Juju protector, George wants to be King of the Jungle again!"

"Sorry George, but it seems like the highest authorities have spoken on the matter" replied Ape, "you'll have to live out here in the Pupununu village for at least a month until your punishment for trying to cause trouble in the Juju realm is over."

"Oh it's not so bad" said Lok as he came into the scene, "here, let the Lok take it from here and give you the grand tour."


	4. First Day on the Job

Chapter 4: First Day on the Job

It was the first day on the job for poor George who was now forced to be the protector of Juju for an entire month. Poor George was disappointed that his mantle as King of the Jungle was taken away by the ape elders temporary of course. He was being shown through a tour by Lok of the rest of the Pupununu village.

"Hey Lok, where the heck is Tak?" asked Jeera as she came into the scene.

"The Lok says that Tak is now King of the surrounding jungle" replied Lok.

"When will I be able to see him again?" asked Jeera.

"Oh, I can take you to him" said Ape whom came into the scene, "just follow me, you may need to swing through a few vines to get to him though. See you in a month, George!"

As the two left the scene while swinging on a vein, George fell quite disappointed that he would no longer be King of the Jungle.

"Oh, George misses going out to see his animal friends" sighed George.

"Don't worry, the Lok states you'll be able to fit just right in" replied Lok to which he then whispered something to himself, "after all, the Lok will finally be the smarter one."

"What was that?" asked George.

"Oh, nothing" replied Lok.

Meanwhile back at George's old place, poor Tak was already with George's old company, Tak was having difficulty trying to get Shep to obey the simplest commands. The latest included Shep preventing Tak from entering George's hut by sitting right on its large behind.

"Get the heck out of the way!" cried Tak as he was trying to find a way past Shep.

"What's the matter now?" asked Ursula as she came into the scene.

"George's pet elephant won't move out of the way, he just doesn't want me to get into his master's hut" replied Tak.

"Well duh, you didn't like Shep playing fetch with your old Juju staff" remarked Magnolia who entered the scene.

"How the heck are you going to expect me to get around such a large elephant like this then?" asked Tak.

"We're here!" cried Ape who swung right into the scene with Jeera.

"Jeera, you're staying here?" asked Tak.

"Yeah, I think the village would be no fun without you" replied Jeera.

"So what's the problem now?" asked Ape.

"Your pal's pet elephant won't move into letting me go into the tree hut" replied Tak.

"Shep, please move so that the temporary King of the Jungle can see his home for the time being?" asked Ape.

The elephant stood there silent, and quite defiant blocking poor Tak's path. This called for some attention by Dr. Scott and the Witch Doctor whom shortly arrived to find some commotion going on.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked the Witch Doctor.

"George's pet elephant Shep won't allow Tak to enter into the tree hut" replied Ape.

"That's it?" asked Dr. Scott.

"Yeah, it's a real stubborn elephant too!" cried Tak who was trying to move Shep himself.

"Well, since you're no longer a protector of the Juju, that leaves me to the duty of magically levitating the elephant away from the entrance of the tree hut" replied the Witch Doctor as he took out his very own staff.

"Ha, magic, you think magic's going to solve it, I say our new King the Jungle, Tak should learn how to hypnotize Shep into obeying his commands, temporary into believing that Tak is George" replied Dr. Scott.

"You're saying my way of solving this problem is stupid?" asked the Witch Doctor.

"Well, if you are able to move that big elephant, all it would do is just move back into that position while under hypnosis that elephant will think that Tak is George until the real George comes back" replied Dr. Scott.

Dr. Scott then approached Shep, with a watch in his hand.

"Now Shep, look at this watch, see the watch go back and forth?" asked Dr. Scott.

Yet while Dr. Scott was trying to do his job, he accidently had the watch turned to himself, thus hereby coming under a hypnotic trance.

"Bawahaha, look at yourself!" laughed the Witch Doctor, "You've just hypnotized yourself! When I remove the elephant with my powers, you'll have to promise me to be my servant for an entire month! Along with also making complementary statements too!"

"Yes master" replied Dr. Scott in a hypnotic trance.

The Witch Doctor then immediately used the magic of his staff, lifting up the elephant from its position and landing it right back at its large doghouse. Which Shep then developed a quite unhappy face.

"I wonder how the heck George is doing in mine position" sighed Tak as he was climbing up the ladder with Jeera and Ape.

Back in the Pupununu village, poor George wasn't doing so well as the protector of the Juju. He thought Tak's old Juju staff was just a simple magical tool where he would become some sort of a magician.

"Is George some sort of a magician?" asked George to Jibolba who shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you're the protector of the Juju realm, it's your duty to use these powers for good" replied Jibolba.

"Oh, but George just wanted to have a little fun with it" sighed George.

"Ah, Jibolba, there you are" said the Chief whom came into his library of remaining Juju books, "I have recently received some messages of Chief Zogsnob of the Swollen River People, he has heard rumors of you George that you were the King of the Jungle."

"Oh, you mean George is going to have to perform some tricks for him?" asked George.

"Unfortunately yes, and it seems like you haven't mastered your Juju powers on day one" added the Chief, "you'll be given at least three days before you can master at least the basics."

"Take up on some reading George" said Jibolba as he threw some Juju books on the table

"Oh, George didn't know he would have to read such long words" sighed George as he dove his head right into the textbooks with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Tak was well prepared to take on the role of being King of the Jungle, yet he would soon find out that there would be one misfit marmoset who'll give poor Tak a run for his money.


	5. Tak's First Major Problem

Chapter 5: Tak's First Major Problem

It was Tak's first time swinging through George's old territory when he was the King of the Jungle. Jeera along with Ape were following him closely behind.

"So what's he suppose to do as King of the Jungle?" asked Jeera to Ape.

"He's suppose to help other animals of the jungle" replied Ape.

Suddenly, Tak stops from swinging through the many vines as he hears a cry for help.

"Help!" cried an unsettling familiar voice only familiar to Ape.

"Er, I would advise you not to go to that animals" whispered Ape to Tak.

"Why?" asked both Tak and Jeera.

"Oh you'll find out eventually" replied Ape as he sighed in disbelief which Tak and Jeera simply swung toward the cry for help.

As the two landed in an ancient temple along with Ape landing just a few feet away from them, the three entered the temple and Tak noticed a marmoset being quite upset.

"What's the problem?" asked Tak.

"Oh please, I'm too weak to clean this entire room, you see, my mummy friends had ordered me to do these various chores" replied the marmoset as he took out a long list of chores to do, "and well, last night I caught a cold which I believe now is turning into a flu."

"That's none sense Mitch!" barked Ape, "You seem like an able bodied primate to do your chores."

"Oh please, help me" replied Mitch as he then pretended to cough as if he were becoming quite ill.

"Looks like he's not lying" said Jeera.

"Oh dear, I see where this is heading" sighed Ape as he shook his head while Tak took the paper with the long list of chores, "I wonder how George is doing with Tak's former job."

Back in the Pupununu village, George was having trouble even trying to master the simplest Juju powers.

"George, I do not think you are even qualified to perform for Chief Zogsnob, he's just doing this to get a thrill to see how pathetic this tribe has become" said Jibolba.

"Oh please, George is way more experience than Tak ever was with this, er, Juju stuff" replied George.

"Oh I doubt that quite a bit, Mr. Former King of the Jungle" protested Jibolba.

"George will show you what he can do with this Juju staff" replied George.

George then steps right outside of the hut, as George searches for a suitable area to train, he finds some coconuts on a tree.

"You just watch, George will use this Juju staff to knock down those two coconuts" said George as Jibolba glared out from his hut.

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea" replied Jibolba.

"Just you watch, George will show you" said George.

George then aims the Juju staff carefully, right directly at the two targeted coconuts. Yet as he was trying to get the right aiming angle, Slob was heading straight for that tree.

"Oh boy, coconuts, Slob could use a snack or two" said Slob as she started to climb the tree.

"George, don't fire the Juju staff!" cried Jibolba.

"Why?" asked George who then fired the Juju staff by accident.

The blast of Juju power then headed straight toward poor Slob who was right in the crossfire of its path. The streak of power, then struck Slob, which then sent the energy of the Juju power throughout her body.

"Oops, George didn't mean to do that" said George.

Slob then started to feel that she was growing quite large, which she then eventually destroyed the poor tree.

"See, George managed to get those two coconuts down" continued George as the two coconuts fell right on the ground.

"Look what you've done now George, Slob is now a giant!" cried Jibolba.

"Uh, don't you worry, George will fix that" replied George.

"Oh, you better or the Chief will have a fit with you" added Jibolba.

George then zapped Slob again with the Juju staff, which only made Slob grow even larger.

"Stop zapping her!" cried Jibolba as he grabbed the Juju staff away from George.

"George, what the heck is going on here?" asked the Chief who was coming into the scene with Chief Zogsnob arriving on the scene a few days early.

"This is the new protector of Juju you were telling me about?" asked Chief Zogsnob who laughed at George's inability to control the Juju staff.

"Wow, you people are tiny to Slob" replied Slob as she glared down, "just like tiny, little ants."

The villagers of the Pupununu village then began to panic as they noticed how large Slob had become. This made the Lok quite afraid, as he knew he would be a prime target of her.

"Wow, even Lok is quite tiny" said Slob as she then bent down and grabbed poor Lok.

"Uh, Slob, uh, there's something different about you" replied Lok, "but the Lok can't put his finger on it, or yeah, you're even larger than before!"

"Don't worry Lok, Slob will protect you" replied Slob as she then carried Lok right onto her shoulder.

Back on the ground, the Chief was quite upset while Zogsnob was having the time of his life, laughing at the predicament of the Pupununu people.

"George, you better fix this now!" snarled the Chief at George.

"But when George uses the Juju staff on Slob, all Slob does is grows" replied George.

"Well, how the heck are you going to get yourself out of this time?" asked Zogsnob as he began to laugh at the Chief, "Your new so-called Juju protector is even more misguided than the last one was."

"Now you just hold it Mister" protested George, "George can be a much better Juju protector than Tak ever was, George will show you."

"Ha, I would like to see that" laughed Zogsnob.

But before Zogsnob could laugh at anything else, Slob leaned down and grabbed Chief Zogsnob.

"Put me down!" cried Zogsnob.

"Don't worry Lokie" replied Slob as she picked up poor Zogsnob, "I got a friend for you where you won't be lonely."

"Put me down, or I shall call upon my tribe to use force!" cried Zogsnob.

"I think it's a little late for that" replied Lok who was hold up on a shoulder of Slob's, "I wonder what Tak's up to."

Meanwhile, back in the temple which Mitch lived, poor Tak and Jeera were doing all of Mitch's chores, while the marmoset was pretending to be sick with a comfortable sheet over him and a pillow under his head.

"This is utter nonsense" said Ape, "Mitch has no right to take advantage of a temporary King of the Jungle like Tak."

"Oh yeah big guy, what are you going to do?" asked Mitch as he gave a smirk of victory to Ape, "Your two new friends over there will do all the chores for me now on."

"There must be something that I can do, but what?" asked Ape to himself to which he then remembered of Mitch's mummies whom also resided in the temple who could be used to force Mitch to get back on his feet.


	6. One Big Problem

Chapter 6: One Big Problem

While Ape was trying to find a way on how to show Tak and Jeera, Mitch's true colors, when suddenly outside, the Earth began to shake as if there were some sort of an earthquake.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Mitch who managed to get up.

"Hey, you said you were sick!" cried Jeera as she noticed what fraud Mitch was.

"Er, come on guys" replied Mitch, "I was er, just pulling your leg, that's all you can all take a joke, right?"

"I think we got bigger problems to deal with" said Ape as he guided Tak and Jeera outside Mitch's temple residence.

As the three raced outside, Tak was shocked to see quite a large Slob carrying poor Lok on her shoulder along with Chief Zogsnob who was trying to desperately find his way down.

"Tak, buddy, how have you been?" asked Lok.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Tak.

"Your friend George decided to have a little fun with that Juju staff, now please, get me down here, please!" begged Zogsnob, "I just want to get off his monster here!"

"Quickly" said Ape as he gave Tak a vine, "you must keep on swinging until you reach the shoulders of that giant."

"You mean Slob?" asked Tak.

"Yeah" replied Ape.

Tak then grabbed the vine, and then began to swing up toward Slob's shoulders where he carefully landed right on the shoulder which Zogsnob was on.

"Oh, thank you, thank you" said Zogsnob as he kneeled before Tak, "I'll do whatever you want, just anything."

"How about when I become the protector of Juju again" said Tak, "you promise not to embarrass my tribe?"

"Alright, fine" replied Zogsnob who was a bit disappointed.

Zogsnob then grabs the vine and then attempts to hold on the vine, heading straight toward the entrance of Mitch's temple.

"Hey, why are you guys not paying attention to me–" before Mitch could finish his sentence, Zogsnob came crashing right into the poor marmoset, sending both of them tumbling right into the temple crashing right into the wall, "are you happy now, now I have to clean up all of this stuff!"

Meanwhile, back outside, Slob continued on her path, not noticing that she was the cause of many animals below, on the jungle floor quite a panic. Animals scattered left and right, and poor Tak was still on Slob's shoulder trying to find a way off of it.

"Tak, it's no use buddy, it's a long way down" said Lok as he noticed how far, the fall would be from Slob's other shoulder.

"Well, we got to do something, hey how about the local Witch Doctor?" suggested Tak, "He might have something to help shrink Slob."

Tak immediately then began to climb toward into the ear of Slob. As he managed to climb right into it, in the effort to help guide her toward the Witch Doctor he noticed that Slob wasn't keeping it clean and stepped in some yucky gunk.

"Yuck, ear wax!" cried Tak.

"Did you say something Lok?" asked Slob as she stopped walking and grabbed Lok in her hand.

"Er, no, but my buddy Tak is going to help you solve the problem which George caused" replied Lok.

"Oh, so that's who I hear in my ear" said Slob, "don't worry, Slob is a good listener."

"Okay then" said Tak as he peaked his head out of Slob's ear, "Lok, I need you to help see where the Witch Doctor is."

"Hmm, let's see" said Lok as he began to look around and then noticed quite a grassy empty field with what seemed like a golf course of some sort, "hey Tak, that weird Juju judge is on that grassy field, maybe we can get his, or should I say her help."

"Well, maybe if she sees what a mess George had created, I can get my old job back then" said Tak, "Slob, just follow the lead of my voice."

Meanwhile, George was in a panic as he was racing through the jungle trying to find where Slob had been. It was quite clear path which Slob had created, as if a bulldozer had demolished the trees that once stood there.

"Did you find her George?" asked Jibolba.

"You better find her" added the Chief, "or I'll ensure there'll be a proper punishment for the likes of you."

"Don't you worry, George will make sure George will fix this problem" replied George.

"Dad, I'm glad you're here" said Jeera as she came into the scene.

"Jeera, where's Chief Zogsnob?" asked the Chief.

"Last time I saw him, he flew right into that temple" replied Jeera.

As the four peaked their heads inside the temple, they noticed a poor marmoset crying that he would now have to clean up the mess. Along with also finding an dizzy Chief Zogsnob trying to recovery from the crash.

"I'll handle things from here" said Jibolba, "you three go find where Slob went."

"Sure, you handle this" said the Chief.

The Chief, Jeera and George then began to continue to follow the path led by Slob. As they passed through all the demolished trees, the Chief began to notice of how all the animals were frighten. George himself, was quite upset that all of his old animal friends were let down.

"George, I'm glad you're back" said Magnolia as she came into the scene.

"Did Magnolia see some big large village lady come by?" asked George.

"I see a lot of stuff come by, but yeah" replied Magnolia.

"Do you know where she's heading then?" asked Georgie.

Tookie, Tookie Bird then suddenly flew into the scene.

"Tookie, tookie!" cried Tookie Tookie Bird.

"Look, Tookie, Tookie Bird knows where Slob went" said George.

The three then began to follow Tookie, Tookie Bird to the location of where Slob was heading to. Yet at the golf course, among the players of the golf course were not just only the Juju judge, but also the head Elderly Ape along with also the Witch Doctor which poor Dr. Scott was still with him under self-hypnosis still believing that he was the Witch Doctor's faithful servant.

"Hand me that golf club over there" laughed the Witch Doctor to poor Dr. Scott.

"Yes, my master" said Dr. Scott in a hypnotic trance.

"Can we please get through with this already?" asked the Juju judge, "I have several appointments to keep on my schedule."

"Relax, this will just take a second" replied the Witch Doctor as he was getting into his position.

But as the Witch Doctor attempted to position himself, the golf ball then somehow managed to get off its display. This frustrated the Witch Doctor who then had to put it back to its original place.

"That didn't count!" cried the Witch Doctor who placed the ball back in its place.

As he was trying to do it for a second time, the ball then was shacked off its foundation again.

"Not again!" cried the Witch Doctor.

Yet as he was about to pick up the ball, a strange, large shadow came over him along with the Juju judge and the head Elderly Ape.

"Er, looks like we got ourselves company" said the Juju judge.

"Let's see who the heck is at fault this time?" asked the head Elderly Ape.

"Hi guys, er, we got quite a large problem we would like for you folks to solve" replied Lok as he waved from above.

"Let me guess who is the one at fault here" said the Juju judge.

Suddenly George along with the Chief, and Jeera came running right into the scene.

"Didn't take too long to see that coming" said the Juju judge.

"Hmm, looks like it was too much of a responsibility for you George, to handle this sort of power" said the head Elderly Ape.

"But all George wanted to do was test out the Juju powers" replied George.

"Sorry George, but it seems like we're going to have to give Tak's old job back, along with yours, visa versa" added the Juju judge.

"Er, could you help shrink Slob then?" asked Tak.

"Sure thing, just leave that to me" replied the Witch Doctor.

The Witch Doctor, with one wave of his staff then turned Slob back to her normal size which Tak and Lok simply jumped right back off Slob's shoulders. A few hours later, everything was back to normal and Tak found himself back at the Pupununu tribe. While George, was happily back swinging through the vines, that is until he crashed right into a tree which the scene then fades to black.


End file.
